Falling in love in 1971
by Speich
Summary: What do you do when time travelling goes wrong and you are tossed back 26 years in time? Well, if you’re Hermione Granger you fall in love – in the wrong decade and in the wrong guy. Because when has the father of your nemesis ever been mr Right?
1. Chapter 1

A/N

This chapter has been edited so for those who have already read this chapter once, please read it again and tell me what you think in a review. All of you who haven't read this before, hope you enjoy it and please tell me what you think!

Disclaimer (I'm only going to write this once because I'm too lazy)

I don't own the Harry Potter characters, the places or the objects. I have only come up with the plot.

* * *

Chapter 1 

Hermione looked over her paper one final time, checking all the dates and names in her history book. The professor had told them to write a three feet long essay one week ago, it was now the night before they had to hand it in and she had finally finished.

Hermione signed her name at the bottom and put the paper and her book in her bag before heading up to the girls' dormitory.

She slipped inside, trying not to make a sound, and collapsed on her bed with a sigh of relief. Her back was killing her after sitting hunched over that damn paper for hours.

She turned her head slightly and looked at her alarm clock, the red glowing numbers showed _04:52_. She had to be up and ready for class in about four hours. A horrifying idea for any normal person, but for Hermione four hours of sleep, and often less, had become routine.

When she had gotten the letter from Dumbledore, telling her that she had made Head girl, she had been ecstatic. All her hard work over the past six years was finally paying off! She had of course known that her workload would increase, she just hadn't realized exactly how much.

Hermione got up and changed into her nightie before going to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

She studied her reflection whilst her hand worked on its own. Her complexion had really paled these last weeks, and black circles had appeared beneath her eyes after lack of sleep. She was really looking horrible, almost sickly.

Hermione smiled but her eyes' dull expression revealed that she wasn't as happy as she tried to fool herself to believe.

She sighed and went back to bed. She turned her alarm away so that the red numbers wouldn't disturb her precious hours of rest.

She laid there in the dark trying to fall asleep but, as always, as soon as her head had touched the pillow her mind was instantly clear and alert. So with nothing to do, her mind started to drift, thinking of the things that put her in this state of insomnia.

Hermione had always been a worker, and had always had much to do. The few times she actually was free she always offered to help someone else. She didn't like when she had nothing to do, she didn't like the feeling of being useless. But even Hermione Granger could get enough and become overworked.

All the stress of being Head girl, top of her class, trying to be a good and supportive friend to the boy-who-could-possibly-die-soon, and at the same time regularly being the subject of articles in almost every wizard paper had finally gotten to her. And the fact that she was everybody's "go to girl" only made matters worse. She didn't have a problem with people asking for her help, which was, after all, her job as Head girl, and she liked feeling needed; but at the moment being needed was not what _she_ needed. She knew that if she failed to reach her professors' expectations they'd think something was wrong, because when have Hermione Granger ever had a problem with school? They would probably want to ease her workload and maybe…force her to give up her badge. And she really didn't want that.

No, she just had to come up with a way to fix this - a way that didn't result in losing her Head girl position.

Hermione sighed and closed her eyes; she didn't want to think about that right now. She just wanted to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, after only hours of rest, Hermione forced her eyes open when her alarm went off. She got up, though both body and mind strongly protested, and began getting ready for school. 

She noticed that Lavender and Parvati had already left, and thinking how odd it was that they had woken up before her she turned her alarm clock towards her and was shocked to see that it was already half past eight. Someone must have reset her alarm clock. With only a half-hour until class started Hermione didn't have time to find the one responsible, so she hurried to get ready and then ran down to the Great Hall.

She stopped just outside the doors to catch her breath so she wouldn't look completely ridiculous when she entered and then went inside. The Hall was almost empty, with only about ten minutes until class started most of the students had already left, but she saw her two best friends sitting at the far end of the Gryffindor table. They had, like always, taken their time to eat.

She went over to them and sat down next to Ron. She snatched away the piece of toast on his plate, seeing that it would take her too much time to make one her own.

"Hey! I was going to eat that!" he cried in protest.

"Sorry," she said and smiled apologetic. "I'm in a hurry."

She poured herself a glass of pumpkin juice and began eating as fast as she could, glancing at her watch every few seconds.

"Is something wrong, Hermione?" Harry asked when he noticed that she ate in an unnatural speed.

"I'm late. My stupid alarm didn't go off; someone must have tampered with it."

"Or you forgot to set it – again."

"I think I would remember if I didn't set my alarm, Harry. Have you forgotten who you're talking to?"

"It's just that… You haven't been yourself lately."

Hermione shrugged. "I've just had a lot to do. I'm fine."

"Maybe you should, you know, slow it down a bit. You look awful."

"Well thank you," she said sarcastically.

Harry winced. Made he shouldn't have said the awful part. "I didn't mean it like that, I'm just concerned."

Hermione looked at him. She was not in the mood for this. She had tried putting on a happy face, but they couldn't just leave her alone, could they? "I said I was fine, back off."

"Hermione—"

"If I said I was fine, then I'm fine! God! Why can't you just leave me alone for one fricking minute!?!"

She stood, grabbed an apple to eat on her way to class, and left the Great Hall in a huff.

Ron, who had been too busy reading an article in _Which Broomstick? _to pay attention looked up when he felt Hermione's robes brush against him when she stood up. "Where's she going?"

Harry sighed and stood. "We should get going or else we'll be late."

* * *

Hermione ran through the corridors, trying to make it to class in time, but she knew that it didn't matter; she was so getting a detention. 

Her first class this morning was Advanced Potions, Harry would normally be joining her, but had been excused this morning, not by Snape of course, so he could practice with the team for the Gryffindor-Slytherin game on Saturday.

Hermione came to a stop when her path was suddenly blocked by no other then the torment of her life – Draco Malfoy.

"That apple in your mouth makes you look like a pig, Granger."

Hermione gaped and dropped the apple, which she had been forced to carry between her teeth because of the load of books she carried with her, and it fell to the ground.

"Hm… Guess it wasn't the apple then." He smirked at her and then continued his way down the corridor.

Hermione was about to shout something nasty to him, but a glance at her watch reminded her that she didn't have time for stupid insults. Instead she began running again and soon she stood outside the potions classroom trying to find that supposed Gryffindor courage to go inside, she had never been late to Snape's class before.

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and pushed the door open. She looked inside and was surprised to see that Snape was nowhere in sight. She sighed of relief and made her way to the front of the classroom trying to find a place to sit. She saw that the seat next to Terry Boot was free so she hurried over and sat down.

"That was close, I didn't think I would make it in time," Hermione said and began placing her things on the table. Her good mood didn't last long though. Just as she was about to pull out her potions book from her bag someone tapped her on the shoulder. She shrieked and dropped her book of surprise. She turned around and saw her potions professor standing right behind her.

"Professor—"

"How nice of you to finally join us, Miss Ganger," he said coolly. "Thirty points from Gryffindor!"

He brushed past her and made his way to the front of the class, whilst Hermione crouched down and picked up her book. She sat up and quickly began taking notes of Snape's lecture about how to use billywigs correctly in a levitation potion.

* * *

Hermione made her way to the Great Hall for lunch, still playing the memory of that horrible moment in her head. 

_"Thirty points from Gryffindor!"_

Thirty points!?! That was just unreasonable! She had only been a few minutes late and she was sure that if there had been a Slytherin who was late Snape wouldn't have even mentioned it. That stupid, unfair, excuse of a—

Feeling someone tap her on the shoulder, she froze. Was he a mind-reader or something? Fully expecting to see Snape staring back at her she slowly turned around but was pleasantly surprised when she saw that it only was Harry and Ron.

She let out a breath of relief. "Hi guys! How was practice?"

Ron, obviously excited, punched the air in front of him. "We're going to kick some Slytherin arse!"

Hermione smiled, too tired to reprimand him for saying arse and glanced over at Harry who had kept quiet.

"Harry? What's wrong?"

"I just thought it would be best to keep quiet incase you'd feel like I was prying."

She sighed. She had been feeling really guilty for her blow up earlier. She shouldn't have yelled at him like that. "I'm sorry Harry, I was just…tired."

Harry smiled and put an arm around her shoulders. He still wasn't happy over the way she had acted but if she said that she just was tired that must be the truth.

The trio soon reached the Great Hall and tried to find seats so they all could sit together, but it didn't seem to be any at the crowded Gryffindor table so the friends had to give up.

"I'll just go sit by Ginny," Hermione said and motioned to a free seat next to her friend's younger sister.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked concerned. "We could just tell a first year to—"

"No," Hermione interrupted him. "We are not going to scare some poor first year to give up his seat. I'll sit with Ginny."

She walked over to Ginny and sat down. "Hi Ginny, how are you?"

Ginny turned to her and let out a gasp. "Hermione, you look awful! Are you sick or something?"

Hermione frowned. "I'm fine. Just didn't get enough sleep last night."

"No Hermione, you look much worse than someone who just didn't sleep well, are you sure you're alright?"

"You're just like Harry!" Hermione snapped. "Why can't you two just mind your own business!?!" She got up and left a shocked Ginny staring after her.

* * *

When Hermione made it to the dormitories she was feeling a bit ashamed of herself. Ginny had just been concerned over a friend's well-being, why had she snapped like that? She groaned and sat down on her bed. This day was not going her way. In fact, the whole year was not going her way. 

She groaned and flipped down on her bed. She laid there with her arms over her eyes thinking about a way to apologize to her. The best way was really just to go down there and get it over with. She looked at her watch and saw that she had an hour until her next class started. Better go do it now.

Hermione left the dormitory and went down the stairs just to be stopped by Ron. Apparently this fight hadn't gone unnoticed by him.

"What the hell is your problem!?!"

Hermione tried to tell him that she was just on her way to apologize but he didn't listen.

"She was just concerned for you! Who yells at someone for asking them how they are feeling!?!"

He was about to go on but Hermione interrupted him. She couldn't take it no more. "I'm not myself right now! I'm tired! Why can't you just get off my back!?!"

"Don't expect me to feel sorry for you just because you got PMS!"

Even though he was wined up, Ron still had some sense in him. He knew that he had made a huge mistake by saying that. Hermione had always been a bit touchy when it came to those kinds of things.

"PMS? _PMS!?!_ You did not just say that!"

Ron opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it again, that sense of his had advised him not to say anything else – even if it would be a compliment Hermione would surely ignore it and hex him for even uttering a single syllable.

Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm herself, but they snapped open when she heard the portrait opening and she saw Harry stepping inside.

"Ron, I really don't think you should—what's going on?" He took in the scene in front of him. Ron was staring at the floor quietly whilst Hermione looked ready to kill him. "What did you do, Ron?"

"I…I…"

"He said I had PMS!" Hermione screeched.

Harry sighed. "Ron…"

"I know! It was really stupid! I'm sorry Hermione, I shouldn't have said that."

"That's right, you shouldn't! I'm not having a good day and you have to say something so stupid and sexist! Now, I was on my way to _apologize_ to Ginny before you stopped me, so if you wouldn't mind…" She gave him a look that could kill and he quickly stepped aside.

She brushed past him and exited the common room. When the portrait closed behind her both Harry and Ron let out a breath of relief.

"You're really stupid, did you know that?"

Ron nodded. "I know."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

See last author's note.

* * *

Chapter 2 

Hermione had already position everything she needed for class when Harry and Ron came in. They stopped in front of her, trying hard to decide if it was safe to sit down next to her.

Hermione sighed. On her way down to the Great Hall to apologize to Ginny she had calmed down and realized how bad she had acted. And the fact that she might have scared of her best friends forever was almost killing her.

"I'm sorry for my outburst earlier; I don't know what came over me. Please sit down."

The boys sighed of relief and sat down, one on each side of her. Hermione smiled at them and enthusiastically began to take notes when McGonagall entered and began the lecture.

"Class dismissed. Miss Granger, a word."

Hermione was at first surprised that McGonagall had asked her to stay behind but then remembered that she had lost Gryffindor thirty points that morning. She was probably wondering how her star student could be late for class.

"You guys go ahead; I'll catch up with you later."

"Why does she want to talk to you?" Ron wondered.

"It's probably nothing," she said, not wanting to worry them.

"But—"

"Miss Granger, if you could come with me to my office."

Hermione smiled at the boys, trying to hide the panic she felt about meeting alone with her head of house. Truth be told, being alone and exposed to an angry McGonagall scared the hell out of her.

"See you later."

Hermione swung her bag over her shoulder and followed McGonagall into her office. She gulped when she heard the door close behind her.

"Take a seat miss Granger."

Hermione sat down in one of the chairs that stood opposite McGonagall's great wooden desk and waited for her to begin. The professor sat down behind the desk and shook her head at the sight of the terrified girl. "I'm not going to yell at you Miss Granger. You've done nothing wrong."

Hermione's head snapped up and she smiled relieved. "Really?"

"Yes. I heard that you were late this morning and lost us thirty points, but no one is perfect Miss Granger, and that's why I asked you here."

"What do you mean, professor?" Hermione asked puzzled.

"I've watched you for several weeks Miss Granger, and I've see how much pressure you're under. Maybe giving you that badge—"

Hermione panicked. "No professor, please! I don't want to lose it! I'll work harder, I promise!"

McGonagall made a face that Hermione thought was suppose to be a smile. "I'm not going to take your badge away, you earned it. But I think you have too much to do and too little time, so I'm giving you this." McGonagall opened one of her many drawers and pulled out something that Hermione hadn't seen in almost three years.

"Both I and the headmaster have discussed this and it had been decided that you may use the Time-Turner again. We have both noticed how…ill you have been looking and we think that this may help you…get back on your feet. But if you don't want it—"

"No, I want it!" Hermione exclaimed and had to restrain herself to not throw herself over the desk to get to it. This was just what she needed. Why hadn't she thought of this? The Time-Turner would solve all her problems!

"I ask you not to tell anyone, especially not Mr Potter and Mr Weasley. I don't want to think about what kind of adventures you three might—"

Hermione interrupted her. "I won't even write it in my memoirs."

"That's…good to know. You better get to class now Miss Granger; you don't want to be late once again." McGonagall handed her the Time-Turner and Hermione accepted it gratefully. She thanked her and then quickly left for her next class.

* * *

The last class of the day was over and Hermione was walking slowly to the Gryffindor Tower to leave her books before catching up with the boys who were already on their way to the Great Hall. 

The common room was practically empty, apart from two first years that were playing a game of Wizard's Chess. Hermione smiled at them, letting them know that the Head girl was there if they needed anything, and climbed the stairs to the dormitory.

When she entered her bedroom her mind instantly went to everything that had to be done before night. There was homework to do, and she had to organize the next prefects' meeting... She put her bag on her desk and emptied it of its content. She turned away and was about to leave when she caught her reflection in the full-length mirror next to her bed. There, around her neck, dangled the Time-Turner.

She chuckled. She had only had it for a couple of hours and she was already forgetting it, not a great start.

She took it in her hands and examined it; it was so long since she last held it in her hands. She was very relieved that she finally had a way to manage all her duties and at the same time have time to do all necessities, like…sleep.

Thinking that she could use it to work on her homework whilst she at the same time still was in class, Hermione reached back behind her neck to pull the chain over her head, but to her annoyance it was tangled in her hair. She tried to untangle it but her bushy haired made it impossible so she decided that the best approach was to just pull and hope for the best.

She took a deep breath and promptly jerked the chain. She let out a cry of pain when the hairs that was stuck to the chain was pulled out of their roots, and then saw – like in slow motion – how the chain broke and the Time-Turner fell to the ground.

Hermione held her breath and waited anxiously for something really bad to happen, but it didn't seem like the fall broke it. Letting out a sigh of relief, Hermione reached down to pick it up but when she grabbed it the room began to spin. It felt nauseating and when she was just about to be sick the spinning stopped, and Hermione collapsed on the floor.

She groaned and got up, stumbled a bit at first but after a few minutes finally found steadiness. She looked around her and let out a shriek. Where was she!?! This was not her room, that was not her bed, and…who was that!?!

It seemed like the girl before her wondered the same thing. Well, almost. "How the hell did you get in here?"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

See first author's note.

* * *

Chapter 3 

Hermione tried to think of a good explanation but even she didn't really know how she got there. She understood that it was because of the Time-Turner, but she should be in the same room as she left – not here. It was clear that she no longer was in the Gryffindor living quarters. The room was much darker then her familiar bedroom and the decoration was not the warm red and gold but…black and green.

Hermione sat down, ignoring the girl who was still looking at her suspiciously. Hermione was a clever girl, but how she had ended up in a Slytherin's bedroom when she previously had been standing in her own was too confusing even for her.

Hermione felt a bit sick, if it was because of the previous spinning or the fact that she didn't know where she was, she couldn't tell, but the girl seemed to notice it too. "Are you feeling alright? You look a little pale."

Hermione looked and saw that the girl had moved from her place on one of the beds and was now standing in front of her.

Hermione wasn't sure why this girl was nice to her, she was after all still dressed in her school robes and she was sure that a Slytherin didn't like when they suddenly had a Gryffindor – or anyone from another house – appearing in their bedroom. But WHY was she in a Slytherin's bedroom?

Hermione groaned; it was all so confusing.

Hermione decided to stand and hoped that the girl wouldn't hex her. "I'm just a little disoriented… This is the Slytherin dungeons, right?"

The girl crossed her arms. "Yes, so if you wouldn't mind telling me, how did you get in?"

"I'm…not sure, could you take me to—" Hermione realized something. She had dropped the Time-Turner, the TIME-turner! If it had made her end up in the Slytherin dungeons, who knew what year she now was in. "McGonagall is still works here, right?" she asked, feeling her panic growing.

The girl raised an eyebrow. "Of course… Do you want me to take you to her?"

Hermione let out a sigh of relief and gave her a grateful smile. "Yes please, it's urgent."

* * *

Professor McGonagall looked up from her papers when the door opened and a student she had never seen before (though she ought to because she was dressed in a Gryffindor uniform) stepped inside. "Can I help you?" 

Hermione scrambled over to the desk. "I really need your help professor, you see…" Hermione trailed of, not really sure how to continue. She wasn't even sure if her professor would believe her. "I had a bit of a misfortune…"

"Nothing serious I hope?"

Hermione laughed uneasy. "Well…you might say that, you see, I—uh—I broke my Time-Turner." She said the last part as quickly as possible, because even though she wanted help she was really nervous over how the professor would react.

McGonagall frowned and leaned closer. "What is your name?"

"Hermione Granger."

"And how did a girl like you get your hands on a Time-Turner?" She asked suspiciously. "Those are illegal for someone of your age."

"Actually…you gave it to me."

McGonagall stared at her and didn't say a word; she couldn't believe that this girl was lying to her right in her face! She had never given a Time-Turner to her, or any student for that matter! And now that she thought about it, she was sure that she never even HAD a student named Granger.

As if she had read her mind, Hermione said, "I realize how this must look, professor, but I swear I'm telling you the truth. You gave the Time-Turner to me, but I accidentally broke it and now…here I am!" She said the last bit with a cheery voice, hoping that the real ridiculousness of her situation would lighten up the mood a bit. It did not succeed.

McGonagall frowned. "Miss Granger, are you trying to tell me that you have travelled back in time?"

"I didn't mean to, I was just going to go back a few hours so I could get some extra time to do my homework, not go to—what year is it?"

"1971, what year do you come from?"

Hermione's mood, which hadn't been so good to start with, instantly dropped. "1997."

Her professor looked shocked, the girl couldn't be serious! 1997! That was…impossible! "I think we better go and talk to professor Dumbledore about this, I'm not really sure… Just come with me." McGonagall got up and Hermione followed her out a door hidden behind a painting. "This goes directly to the Headmaster's office, very convenient for occasions like this…though I doubt anything like this has ever happened before."

* * *

Dumbledore was studying her carefully with that twinkle in his eyes, to Hermione's frustration he seemed to think her situation was quite funny! 

"So…that's it basically. I dropped it and suddenly found myself in the Slytherin dungeons. So can you get me back?"

"Miss Granger," Dumbledore said and smiled. "You're in a very unusual position. During all my years I have never met anyone who has travelled 26 years back in time. Quite remarkable."

"Yes but I didn't choose to do so, sir, I would very much like to return to my own time," Hermione pointed out, her frustration only growing by the fact that Dumbledore seemed to _admire _her "achievement".

But her mood quickly changed from frustration to worry when his smile was replaced by a serious frown. "Miss Granger, it's impossible for me to help you get back to your time at this moment. As I said I have never encountered something like this before, I'll have to do some extensive research. But don't worry!" his expression once again changed to a smile. "I can assure you you'll have nothing to be concerned over! In the meantime, you will of course attend Hogwarts like usual, we don't want our future star student to fall behind!"

"Attend Hogwarts? But how—"

Dumbledore interrupted her. "Which house did you say you belong to?"

"I was in Gryffindor, sir."

"Gryffindor…a fine house…but let's put you in Slytherin, you might learn something new! This year's Head girl is a Slytherin student so she can help you feel right at home."

Hermione was baffled. "But I'm a muggle-born!" she exclaimed in horror.

"Yes, sadly the prejudice against muggle-borns is strong in that house but maybe you being there might change that!"

"Professor, I'm not sure if I'm comfortable knowing that I'll be sleeping in the same room as people who want to kill me."

Dumbledore laughed. "They won't kill you; they're only students after all."

"I'm still not—"

Dumbledore ignored her and turned to one of portraits behind him. "Would you be so kind as to find your great-great-granddaughter for us?" The portrait of the former headmaster, Phineas Black muttered something about not being a "bloody errand boy" but then disappeared out of the frame.

Dumbledore turned back to Hermione. "I will send for your new uniform in time for dinner and you will get your new school supplies tomorrow morning." A knock turned his attention to the door. "Ah, that must be Miss Black."

"Miss Black? As in—"

"As in Andromeda Black, our head girl. Please come in!"

Hermione let out a breath of relief; she knew that Tonks' mother was one of the few former, or rather current, Slytherins that wasn't against muggle-borns.

The door opened and in stepped the girl whose bedroom Hermione had appeared in.

"Miss Black, let me introduce you to our new student. She has just transferred and needs some help getting to know everybody, I trust you will assist her?"

Andromeda nodded and smiled. "Of course, professor." She stepped closer and held out her hand. "I'm Andromeda Black, nice to meet you."

"Hermione Granger."

"So Hermione, care to explain what you were doing in my bedroom earlier?"

Hermione turned to Dumbledore for help but he had already left and she was alone to come up with an excuse.

She turned back to Andromeda and smiled awkwardly. "You see, I belong to Slytherin and were just taking a tour."

Andromeda didn't buy it. "If you belong to Slytherin, why are you wearing Gryffindor robes?"

"Eh, I didn't have time shopping for my new robes so the professor just gave me these old ones, I'll change soon."

Andromeda didn't really believe it but decided that she would let it go. "Fine, let's go, I'm taking you to your new home."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N

See first author's note.

* * *

Chapter 4

Hermione looked around warily. She was standing in the middle of the Slytherin common room, and there were Slytherins everywhere! Hermione shuddered and looked at Andromeda. "So…where do I sleep?"

Andromeda pointed to a door at the other side of the room, a young girl was just closing it behind her. "In there, down the stairs, to the left. Let's get you changed before anyone notices you, all hell would break loose if they thought a Gryffindor was down here."

Andromeda dragged Hermione with her to the dormitories. "This is your bedroom; you'll be sharing it with Lana and Ally."

The girls stepped inside and Hermione saw that it was no different from Andromeda's. On one of the beds laid a big package which Hermione assumed contained her new uniform. She opened it and held up the robes. They looked exactly like her old ones; the only difference was that the colours were green and silver instead of red and gold.

"You can change in the bathroom," Andromeda said and motioned to a door.

Hermione went inside and changed quickly. Before stepping out into the bedroom she caught a glimpse of herself in the bathroom mirror. She did not like what she saw. The sight of the green around her neck and the Slytherin crest on her chest made her want to throw up. She couldn't believe she had to wear this for God knows how long!

She was about to tear the green tie of her and flush it down the toilet when the bathroom door opened and Andromeda came in. "What are you doing?"

Hermione blushed. "I was just…fixing my tie." She quickly straightened it out. "There, all done."

"Well, do you want me to introduce you to my friends?" Andromeda offered.

Hermione had no desire to meet any more Slytherins but thinking that it would look suspicious if she declined she nodded and followed her out to the common room.

It had died down a little; some of the students had already left for dinner. Andromeda brought Hermione to the two leather sofas that were standing opposite each other next to the open fire. It was occupied by three students that all looked to be her age. "Guys, this is Hermione, she's new."

The students looked Hermione up and down before saying some not so enthusiastic hi's and hello's. Andromeda sat down but Hermione remained standing, not really sure about what to do.

"Hermione, this is my sister Bella and my friends Lana and Robbie. Lana is the one you're sharing dorms with."

The boy sighed. "How many times must I tell you, don't call me Robbie."

Andromeda rolled her eyes. "Sorry, I meant _Rabastan_."

He smiled with satisfaction and got up. "I'm going to dinner."

"Wait, we'll come with you," Lana said and she and Bella went with him.

Andromeda sighed at her friends actions and shook her head. "Sorry about that, they're not that good with new people. But don't worry, they'll come around." She got up. "We should go to dinner too, the rest are probably already there."

"The rest?" Hermione asked anxious.

"Yeah, you didn't think I only had three friends right?"

Hermione laughed uneasy. "Of course not."

* * *

They were on their way to the Great Hall for dinner when Andromeda suddenly stopped. "Oh crap! I forgot something in the common room! Do you think you remember the way to the hall?"

Hermione smiled. "Of course, you go back."

Andromeda thanked her and turned around and ran down the corridor back to the Slytherin dormitories.

Hermione looked around. She didn't _really_ remember the way, but how hard could it be? She started turned a corner and then another, and soon found herself completely lost. She was so annoyed; she had attended Hogwarts for over seven years and had been in the dungeons over a million times and still got lost? It was unbelievable!

She turned another corner, hoping that it was the right way but it seemed like hoping wasn't enough; it was just another dark corridor. She groaned and turned around. "Bugger…I can't believe I'm actually lost…"

She finally gave up on trying finding her way out of the dungeons and instead began searching for the entrance to the Slytherin dormitories but that as well didn't go her way.

The Slytherin entrance was a stone wall and seeing that the entire castle was made of stone made the finding of the right one a very hard task. She spent the next twenty minutes just whispering the password to every wall that looked like it could be the one.

"Come on, please be the right on!" She said the password, for what like the thousandth time, and when the wall didn't budge she had enough. She kicked it and felt pain shot through her foot. "Ouch! Stupid wall!" She slid down to the floor and grabbed her foot, it _really_ hurt.

She took of her shoe and began muttering profanities whilst examining it. She didn't notice the boy who came walking down the corridor and then stopped in front of her. He smiled bemused and crouched down. "Do you need help?"

Hermione didn't look up. "No thank you, I'll be fine." She touched one of her toes and winced by the pain.

"You know, maybe it's broken—"

Hermione raised her head. "Look! I don't need your help so go awa—Malfoy!?!"

She quickly stood but almost fell down again when she put her weight on her injured foot. The boy steadied her but quickly let go when she looked like she was ready to kill him.

"How the hell did you get here!?!"

"I…walked?" he said unsure.

Hermione fumed. Did he think she was stupid!?! She was about to call him every name in the book when Andromeda came running towards them.

"Hermione, are you alright? You've been gone for almost an hour!"

Hermione was about to explain but the boy beat her to it. "I think she's broken a toe or something."

Andromeda dropped her gaze and looked at Hermione's foot which had now begun to swell. "We should get you to the Hospital wing. Lucius, can you help me?"

Hermione froze. "Lucius?"

The boy looked at her. "Yeah?"

Hermione looked at him and without warning fell to the floor. She had fainted.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N

See first author's note.

* * *

Chapter 5

Hermione groaned and opened her eyes. Her foot was aching and when she moved to sit up she winced.

"Lay down dear; the bone hasn't really mended yet."

Hermione turned her head and saw a younger version of Madam Pomfrey pouring something in a goblet. "Drink this."

Hermione accepted it and took a sip. It tasted bitter and Hermione frowned. "What is it?"

"Just a deflating draught so the swelling will go down."

Hermione looked down at her foot, it was bandaged but she could see if it was swollen or not but she took another sip anyway. She gave the goblet back to Pomfrey and laid down again to rest.

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you," Madam Pomfrey said. "Your friends are at dinner but they said they'd come visit you afterwards. They will probably be here any minute."

As on cue, the door opened and Andromeda came in. "How are you feeling?"

Hermione sat up again. "I'm good, I just—" she stopped when she saw who also came in. "What is _he_ doing here?"

Andromeda raised an eyebrow. "He came to see how you were feeling."

Hermione turned from them. "Well, now he knows so he can leave."

Andromeda lowered her voice. "I'm sorry, Lucius. I don't know what her problem is…"

Hermione turned back and pointed at him. "_He's _my problem!"

Lucius stepped closer. "I don't even know you for Morgain's sake!"

"But I know you! And I will not let you make my life a living hell, do you understand Malfoy!?!"

"I wasn't planning to!" he tried to defend himself but she ignored him.

"I want you to leave – now!"

He huffed and stormed out, leaving a shocked Andromeda alone in the room with a fuming Hermione.

"Look… I don't know what's going on here but you shouldn't have said that to Lucius, he hasn't done anything."

"I'm just preparing myself for what is bound to happen soon."

"And what is that?" Andromeda asked.

Hermione sighed. "I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't. Can you please leave?" Hermione asked pleadingly. "I'm tired."

Andromeda nodded and left quickly. Hermione sighed and closed her eyes. She didn't want to be here, she wanted to be back in her own time. She lay down and turned her back to the door. She felt tears beginning to slide down her cheeks. She just wanted to go home.

* * *

It was morning the next time she woke up and her foot and stopped aching. Madam Pomfrey must have heard her move because she came out of her office and removed the bandages and examined her foot once more. Concluding that the foot had healed she gave let her leave for breakfast.

Hermione walked down to the Great hall apprehensive. She didn't know if Andromeda and…_Lucius _had told anyone about her actions last night, but if they had the Slytherins probably hated her by now. Not that that would be anything new, they hated her in her own time as well.

When she reached the Great hall she considered just skipping breakfast and go hide somewhere for the rest of the day. She leaned against the doors, trying to make up her mind, when they suddenly flung open and sent her tumbling to the floor.

"…and I told him that he could—oh, are you alright?"

Someone rushed to her side and helped her stand up. "I'm so sorry! I didn't see you!"

Hermione brushed of her skirt and looked up to see two girls, one of which was Lana, the girl she met yesterday. "I'm alright; I shouldn't have leaned against the door like that."

"You're the new girl, right?" Lana asked. "Helen, was it?"

"It's Hermione."

"Sorry, I'm horrible with names. Ally, this is the girl I was telling you about, she's our new roommate."

The girl named Ally smiled and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you. Sorry about the door."

"No problem, I—"

Lana interrupted her. "Were you going to breakfast? Andromeda's still in there so you can sit with her."

"I don't know if—"

"We have to go now, but we'll see you around. Bye!" The girls left and disappeared down the stairs to the dungeons.

Hermione felt a bit happier. Lana and Ally didn't seem to hate her so Andromeda must have kept quiet about her outburst yesterday.

She pushed the door open and went inside. She looked around, uncertain if she should go and sit by Andromeda, who she saw sitting with her sister at the end of the Slytherin table, or just eat by herself. Then Andromeda spotted her and waved to her to come and sit by them. Hermione was relieved; she didn't seem to hate her either.

She walked over and sat down. "Look, I'm sorry for how I acted yesterday; I shouldn't have said those things."

Andromeda smiled and shrugged. "Don't tell me that." She motioned to the end of the table where _he_ was sitting with his friends. Hermione groaned; she had to apologize to him too? "Come on," Andromeda encouraged her. "He doesn't bite."

Hermione took a deep breath and walk over on wobbly legs. She stopped behind him and waited a few seconds, gathering some courage, and then cleared her throat to get his attention. He turned around and seemed to be a bit shocked to see who it was standing behind him. He actually looked a bit frightened.

Hermione smirked on the inside, he was scared of her? Maybe she shouldn't apologize then, having him being scared of her was much more enjoyable.

She was about to excuse herself and just go back to her seat when he spoke.

"Did you want something?"

"Uh…" She looked over at Andromeda who was smiling at her, motioning to her to go on. She sighed and turned back to him. "Yes. I wanted to…apologize for behavior last night. It was wrong of me to say those things and…_I'm sorry_." She couldn't believe she was doing this, telling a Malfoy that she was sorry. It was just…wrong.

"You're forgiven." He turned back to his breakfast and Hermione walked back to her seat baffled. He forgave her? Just like that? Wasn't he going to hex her or something? Did Malfoys even _know_ how to forgive?

"How did it go?" Andromeda asked when she sat down again.

"He forgave me."

"See, told you he didn't bite."

Hermione turned and glanced at him. He was laughing at something his friend had said. She frowned. She couldn't believe that he had just forgiven her like that… No, he was probably plotting his revenge right at that moment. Like he knew she was looking he turned his head and smiled at her. Hermione quickly turned away and began eating her breakfast.

Yes, he was definitely up to something.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N

Since the last update I've unfortunately suffered from the worst disease ever; writer's block. In the meantime I've gone over my previous chapters and found spelling mistakes, grammar mistakes and I wasn't happy of how I've told the story so far. So during these couple of months I've edited my story. I've cut most of the jokes, but hopefully I will be able to sneak them in later. If you have read this story before, please go back and re-read the earlier chapters since they are now re-written. So without further ado, the new and (hopefully) improved "Falling in Love in 1971"! Please review.

* * *

Chapter 6 

Hermione smiled when she put her stuff in her bag and swung it over her shoulder. Her first classes had gone really well. The teachers had been nice and she had earned some points for Slytherin. Okay that part she wasn't that thrilled over, she was still a Gryffindor, put it was always good to get on your new housemates good side.

She was about to leave the classroom when she was stopped by Bella. "We need your help with something so let's have lunch together." She smiled and left the classroom.

"Wait—what? Who's _we_?" Hermione asked puzzled but she didn't get a reply. Bella had already closed the door behind her. She sighed and rubbed her temples. She didn't know which part that was the most disturbing; that the Slytherins were scheming and they wanted her to be a part of it or the fact that the future Bellatrix Lestrange had just smiled at her; the smile hadn't even been an insane one!

She hurried down to the dungeons to leave her things in the dormitories, which she now found after Andromeda had drawn a map for her during breakfast, and then went to the Great hall. Apparently she had been very fast leaving her stuff because none of the students she knew was there.

She hated sitting by herself in the Great hall but she sucked it up, because she was not going to sit with some complete stranger, and sat down by herself. She didn't have to wait long for someone to show up though. Both Andromeda and Bella soon joined her.

"Hermione," Bella said when she sat down. "We need your help."

Hermione looked at her uncertain. "Why?" She had no idea why she had just asked that, because she didn't really want to know, they probably wanted her to do something really evil so some poor first year.

"You see, we have a cousin who started Hogwarts this year. We were very excited about it but he turned out to be…a bit of a disappointment."

"Come one Bella, we've discussed this, it's not his fault. It's all a mistake." Hermione turned around to see who it was that had spoken and saw a girl standing behind her. "Hi, I'm Narcissa, are you the one who's helping us?"

"Oh right, Hermione, this is my little sister," Andromeda explained. "She's in 5th year."

Narcissa sat down and started filling her plate with food. "So you're giving her the background info?"

"Yes, so will you let me continue?" Bella asked.

"Go right ahead."

"So where was I? Ah yes, disappointment. You see, we all expected him to be sorted into our house—"

"Just like the rest of the family."

"Yes, thank you Cissy," Bella said through gritted teeth. "But he wasn't. He was sorted into…ugh, I can't even say it; someone has to take over."

Narcissa rolled her eyes and continued. "He was sorted into Gryffindor." Bella snorted at this. "So we need your help."

Hermione was confused. "With what?"

"We have to re-sort him of course!" Bella exclaimed. "He can't be a in that house! No Black has ever been a Gryffindork!"

"Aren't you over-reacting just a little—"

"Hermione," Narcissa interrupted her. "I don't think you understand how serious this is. His whole future may be jeopardized! We have to fix this!"

"How?"

"We just have to get in Dumbledore's office and borrow the Sorting hat."

"You mean _steal_ it!?!" Hermione shrieked.

"Oh come on," Andromeda said and put her arm around Hermione's shoulders. "We're just borrowing it for a while."

Hermione turned to her. "You knew about this!?! You're the Head girl!"

"And as the Head girl it's my responsibility to make sure they won't get into trouble, so I'm accompanying them. Besides, a grave mistake has been made and we must fix it."

"Exactly!" her sisters cried in union.

Hermione groaned and dropped her head to the table. "Why does everything happen to me?"

Meanwhile, over at the Gryffindor table, a young boy had his eyes glued on Hermione. He nudged his friend in the ribs and nodded towards her. "Who's that?" His friend looked up, annoyed of being parted from his beloved food. "Who?"

"Her!" The boy pointed at Hermione.

His friend shrugged. "How would I know?"

The boy finally tore is eyes away from her to look at his friend. "But she's sitting with _your_ cousins!"

"Well, it's not like we're the best of friends! And why do you care, I thought you had a crushed on that read-head?"

"Honestly Sirius, keep up! And besides—" the boy sighed and looked at her again. "—she's beautiful."

Sirius snorted. "She's old."

"She's not old!" the boy exclaimed. "Now go over there and ask her name!"

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm your best friend and I'm asking you; now do it!"

"But I don't want to talk to _them_," Sirius whined. "Can't you do it yourself?"

The boy looked at his friend like he was a complete idiot. "I'm not related to her friends, stupid! You already have a foot through the door!"

Sighing dramatically Sirius got up from his seat. "Fine, but you owe me James – big time!"

"Yes yes, now go!" James ushered excited.

"You do realize that any girl who's friends with my family can't be sane, right?"

"But I'm not looking for sane now am I?"

Sirius groaned when he finally reached the Slytherin table. Looking back one more time he saw James jumping up and down in his seat while mouthing – "Go! Go! Go!"

He turned back and cleared his throat loudly to get the girls' attention. It worked and they all looked at him.

"Sirius, we were just talking about you!" Andromeda exclaimed and then turned to Hermione. "This is our cousin we were talking about."

Hermione was shocked to see and 11-year old Sirius Black stand in front of her. "Sirius…"

"We're fixing that little problem of yours!" Bella said.

Abandoning his previous assignment Sirius asked what she meant.

"You know; your Gryffindor problem."

Sirius groaned. "How is it that you people can' get it into your heads that I might actually _like_ being a Gryffindor!"

His cousins glanced at each other and then burst out laughing.

"Don't be silly!"

"You're a Slytherin through and through!"

"_Like_ being a Gryffindor! Sweet Morgain, that was hilarious!"

Sirius looked at his cousins who were now close to rolling on the floor, he was not amused. "Whatever, this is not why I came over here…"

Narcissa calmed down a bit. "What do you want then?"

He ignored her and instead turned to Hermione. "I was asked to find out your name."

"Wha—oh, I'm Hermione."

"Okay Hermione, do you see that idiot jumping up and down over there? He's the one looking about ready to wet himself." Sirius pointed at a smiling James who waved at them. "Well, he's my friend and he likes you – a lot."

"You mean Potter?" Bella asked. "But he's like…five."

"He's eleven," Sirius replied and then looked at Hermione in anticipation. "So what do you want me to tell him?"

Oh, well… I'm sure James is a very nice boy but he's a little bit too young for me. Sorry."

"Don't worry, he won't get sad," Sirius assured her. "But I suggest that you keep your eyes open from now on, you never know where he might…pop up. Don't hold it against him; it's just that sometimes he gets a little bit too excited when he finds someone he likes." And with that, Sirius nodded goodbye and left the Great hall, James right after him to hear what she had said.

Don't worry Hermione, he's just a little boy, how bad can it be?"

Hermione, remembering the stories that Remus and Sirius had told them about James' courting of Lily, knew that could be _really_ bad. She groaned and let her head once again hit the table. "Why!?! Why me!?!"


	7. Chapter 7

A/N

Two new chapters all at once, yay for me!

* * *

Chapter 7

Hermione was on her way to potions class and her head felt like it was about to explode. They wanted her to break in to the Headmaster's office and steal the Sorting hat; and all just because she answered a few questions correctly in class?

Her first class had been charms, and it just so happened that just on this day professor Flitwick had chosen the topic to be advanced locking and unlocking charms, which Hermione had read a very interesting book about a couple of years ago. Just her luck that the Black sisters were looking for someone who knew about charms like that.

Hermione sighed, it seemed like nothing was going her way. She reached the door to the potions classroom and pushed it open. She seemed to be one of the last students to enter.

She barely stepped inside before a large man came rushing to her. "Ah, Miss Granger I presume? Dumbledore have informed me that I would be getting a new student today. I am professor Slughorn."

Hermione forced a smile. "Nice to meet you Professor."

"Oh, how lovely manners you got. Let's see how you will cope during today's lesson, maybe you can be a part of the prominent Slug Club," he chuckled. "Let me show you to your seat."

Hermione followed him, keeping her eyes on the floor, trying to look as invisible as possible. The professor had already given her attention that she didn't want by greeting her like that.

"We have already been working with today's potion for quite some time but you'll be partnered with my star student so you shouldn't have any problems with it." Hermione smiled at her professor and then looked behind him to see who she was partnered with. She was stunned, though she shouldn't have been seeing how her day had been going, to see Lucius Malfoy smiling back at her.

"Just what I need," she muttered and sat down. She choose to ignore him for as long as she could, and when it was time to make the potion she took her time getting all ingredients. It really got on his nerves.

"Could you please hurry up? We don't have all day."

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"I wasn't—" he began defending himself but was interrupted by a sigh from Hermione.

"Let's just get this over with."

"Why are you so—"

"You put in the first ingredient whilst I chop the boomslang skin," Hermione interrupted him and began chopping the snake part violently.

* * *

An hour later they handed in their potion later and Slughorn examined it. "Excellent work, you get an O for this! I hope you didn't have a hard time making it Miss Granger?"

Hermione smiled. "It wasn't that difficult, professor." She smiled sweetly.

"Of course you wouldn't think that when I had already finished most of it," Lucius mumbled.

Hermione crossed her arms and turned to him. "I'll have you know that I did this in 2nd year – by myself!"

"Yeah right!" he snorted disbelieving.

Hermione fumed. "I did! My friends and I needed to get in to the Slythe—I mean _another_ house's common room, so I made it during my spear time in the girls' bathroom!"

"Are you trying to convince me that a 12-year old made the polyjuice potion by herself? You know, it doesn't suit girls to lie."

"I was thirteen! And I'm not lying!" she shrieked.

"Whatever you say, I'm going now, bye professor!" Lucius left quickly before Hermione had time to react.

"Wha--? Wait, you get back here! I'm not done with you!" She followed him out of the classroom but when she got outside he was already gone. She let out a scream of frustration and stomped her foot. "That slimy little brat! Calling me a liar! He's the liar! When I get my hands on him…!" She let out another scream and then stomped back to the Slytherin dormitories in a huff.

* * *

"—that stupid, spoiled, excuse of a man! Who those he think he is, the queen of England!?! Oh, I would love that sight! See him dressed in a—"

Hermione's rambling was muffled by her pillow when she threw herself on her bed after entering the bedroom. Lana and Ally looked at each other and both raised an eyebrow before walking over to Hermione and sitting down on her bed.

"What's going on?"

Hermione turned around. "I'll tell you what's going on, that stupid Malfoy, that's what's going on!"

"What happened?"

"We were making the polyjuice potion in class, and apparently I'm too stupid in his eyes to have been able to do it myself when I was thirteen! He's the stupid one! That stupid, evil, little—"

"Okay, calm down Hermione!" Ally interrupted her. "I'm sure he didn't mean it like that."

"Yeah," Lana agreed. "He was probably just surprised to hear that someone was capable—"

"He doesn't know what I'm capable of! I got ten O.W.L.s for God's sake!"

"Who's God?" Lana mouthed to Ally.

Ally shrugged and mouthed back. "I have don't know."

Hermione put her pillow over her head and let out a frustrated scream. Lana and Ally got up and slowly backed away to the door. "We'll just go and…"

"...be somewhere else, bye!"

They hurried outside and closed the door behind them just as Hermione threw her pillow across the room. "I hate him!"


End file.
